Shaving Lenny
Shaving Lenny is the ninth mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 2 segments: Streets of Hope and Barbershop. Mission Information After successfully retrieving his Silverballers, Agent 47 makes his way to where the bartender he met when he first arrived in town said Lenny Dexter could be found: downtown Hope. It is here that Lenny's gang, the Hope Cougars, are nested. In order to extract the location of Victoria and simultaneously thwart the Cougars' plan to conspire against Dexter Industries, 47 takes it upon himself to eliminate their entire roster. Lenny meets a different fate than his cohorts: since he can't talk if he's dead, 47 opts to kidnap him instead. Objectives * Eliminate Lenny's Gang (Gavin LeBlond, Landon Metcalf & Tyler Colvin) * Get to the back entrance * Eliminate Lenny's Gang (Luke Wheeley & Mason McCready) * Subdue Lenny Items Firearms * Aries 24-7 - Carried by Gavin LeBlond, Landon Metcalf, & Tyler Colvin. * HX UMP - Carried by police. * Ilyon R700 - Upstairs in the donut shop. * M590 12ga - Upstairs in the Green Mountain store. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by police; upstairs of Tyler Colvin's store. Melee Weapons * Axe - Stuck in the wooden staircase near the scrapyard exit to the street. * Baseball Bat - Behind the counter in Tyler Colvin's store. * Bill Spike - Inside the donut shop (cannot be carried over into Barbershop segment). * Bottle - Various locations; stairs to upstairs of Tyler Colvin's store. * Brick - Various locations; in the small room near the scrapyard entrance on the street. * Crowbar - On two metal drums and a crate in the scrapyard near the fence to the garage. * Dog's Bone - Near the dog kennel in the scrapyard. * Gasoline Can - Various locations; in the garage with the droppable car lift. * Hammer - On the picnic table immediately after entering Barbershop segment. * Knife - Inside the donut shop; upstairs of main garage, in the break room. * Metal Pipe - Barbershop, in the small room which is guarded by a police officer sitting on a chair outside. * Police Baton - Inside the donut shop, on the counter. * Radio - Downstairs of Tyler Colvin's store; in small room near scrapyard entrance on the street. * Screwdriver - Upstairs of main garage, in the small workshop room off of the break room. * Sledge Hammer - On a crate, in the middle of the scrapyard. * Wrench - In the garage with the droppable car lift. Explosives * Remote Explosive - Upstairs of Tyler Colvin's store. Other * Lighter Fuel - Barbershop, in the room directly behind the grill. * Keycard - Inside Bennet's Garage ground floor in Streets of Hope. Opens a door near the entrance to the scrapyard. * Notebook - Currently unavailable due to a small error. It is said that this item is stuck in a wall somewhere. Since this does not affect the platinum trophy or 1000GS an update to correct this error will not happen any time soon. Disguises * Barber * Hope Plumber * Hope Police Officer * Mechanic Challenges :For instructions to complete a specific challenge, click the corresponding image; or for a comprehensive instructions list, see Shaving Lenny challenges Gallery Streets_of_Hope.png| Streets of Hope Barbershop.png| Barbershop Trivia * This mission used to be known as Streets of Hope, this name is now used as the first segment. * A Notebook was once required to fulfill the Lost & Found for the mission. However, due to it being trapped within the geometry of the level, it was patched and removed. * The television that the police are watching is showing a later cutscene with Clive Skurky and Mrs Cooper, the film is censored for some reason. * If you kidnap Lenny using the barber method and his "Cougars" are dead, the cop nearby won't be react to 47's doing. * This mission has the second most targets (of Absolution) with Attack Of The Saints being the first with 7 targets, this mission only involves 5 targets. *In the second half of this mission, if you go to the fenced off kennel next to the barbecue, there is an easter egg where two dogs are having sex doggy style. *This is the mission with most in common to the original hitman games, since there are multiple targets and there are no areas without targets. * If you throw the bone into the kennel with the barking dog, the dog will pick it up and stop barking. * You will never be able to cross the railroad tracks since a train happens to be passing through town whenever you approach said railroad tracks. * Since the Cougars are bosses, they will never check out distractions if a regular NPC also heard it as well regardless of the distances. Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions Category:Hitman: Absolution